Visiones perdidas
by CuGa
Summary: Spoilers Deathly Hallows! Pequeñas viñetas con escenas que pudieron tener lugar en el último libro de la saga. Puntos de vista ajenos al de Harry y vivencias de cualquiera de los otros protagonistas a lo largo de "Las Reliquias...".
1. Porcelana, trasladores vacíos y abraz

_Soy nueva en esto de los fics de Harry Potter, pero releyendo el último libro de la saga me apeteció escribir algo así, porque creo que únicamente con el punto de vista de Harry nos perdemos de muchas cosas en los libros. Y he aquí mi pequeña aportación..._

_Esta primera parte es muy simple... pero espero que sirva al menos para empezar a darme a conocer. _

_Con Ginny y Molly como principales protagonistas; lo que ellas pudieron pasar en la Madriguera mientras esperaban noticias de "Los siete Harry Potter"_

**1. Porcelana, trasladores vacíos y abrazos. **

Ahogó una maldición cuando la porcelana se clavó en su dedo índice. Ignoró los pedazos de loza que había bajo sus pies y se acercó hasta el fregadero. La sangre, de un intenso rojo que hacía juego con su pelo, salía a borbotones a través de la herida abierta. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua helada apaciguase las punzadas de dolor.

—Ten más cuidado, Ginny, por favor.

—Lo siento…

Resopló con fuerza y se envolvió el dedo con papel de cocina. Su madre no tardaría ni dos segundos en curarla mediante magia, pero ambas estaban demasiado nerviosas como para preocuparse por algo así.

—Ron y Tonks deberían llegar de un momento a otro —susurró Molly, más para sí misma que para su hija.

Ginny dirigió la mirada al reloj de pared que caracterizaba la cocina de la Madriguera y un nudo atenazó su estómago al comprobar que prácticamente todas las manecillas apuntaban hacia _peligro de muerte_. Se acercó a su madre, quien miraba también en la misma dirección, y posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro de la mujer. En toda su vida la había visto tan asustada y, por vez primera, Ginny agradeció que la Orden no hubiese accedido a sus súplicas de llevarla con ellos.

No temía por ella, claro que no. Temía por su madre y por lo que supondría para ésta la pérdida de cualquiera de sus siete hijos, especialmente la suya propia.

—Tranquila, mamá, estarán bien.

Pero apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, una vieja lata oxidada hizo su aparición en el patio trasero de la casa. El sollozo de su madre ahogó el suyo cuando comprendieron que el traslador había llegado vacío.

—Estarán bien… —volvió a repetir una vez más.

Tenían que estar bien. Todos ellos. Llegarían de un momento a otro y se reirían juntos de las bromas que los gemelos le gastarían a Harry después de haber suplantado su apariencia.

Harry…

Su cuerpo se retorció con violencia al pensar en él y en la posibilidad de que algo le ocurriese. Cerró los ojos y parpadeó varias veces en un intento por contener las lágrimas. No podía echarse a llorar ahora. Ginny Weasley nunca lloraba.

—Oh, por Merlín… —gimió Molly.

Se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y pegó su rechoncha cara contra el cristal de la ventana. La vieja zapatilla de lona tampoco había trasportado a nadie.

_«Papá y Fred»_, pensó Ginny, obligándose a seguir ocultando su miedo.

Comenzó a dar paseos nerviosos por la cocina. Que el primer traslador hubiese llegado vacío podía tener su justificación, pero dos trasladores era demasiado incluso para la persona más optimista del mundo.

Su estómago volvió a encogerse ante la posibilidad de perder a alguien.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, más asustada ahora de lo que había estado en toda la noche. El siguiente en llegar debería ser Harry.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar los ojos al cielo cuando un destello azul inundó todo el patio. Su corazón dejó de latir una milésima de segundo y ella permaneció inmóvil, alerta a cualquier tipo de movimiento en el exterior.

Escuchó un golpe sordo, gemidos y varios gritos. Ginny contuvo una sonrisa estúpida y siguió los pasos de Molly, quien se había abalanzado ya hacia los recién llegados.

_Harry, Harry, Harry_.

Su cabeza parecía incapaz de procesar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres el Harry auténtico? —escuchó que decía su madre. Le pareció ridícula aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que era Harry. Su corazón bombeando con fuerza y su revoloteo en el estómago se lo indicaba. Ni siquiera la _poción multijugos_ podría engañarla a ella. Ginny sería capaz de reconocer a _su_ Harry aunque se encontrase entre cien impostores idénticos— ¿Qué ha pasado? —continuó preguntando con angustia la mujer— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—¿Cómo que dónde están? ¿No ha vuelto nadie?

Su voz también sonaba angustiada y Ginny hizo acopio de valor para no echarse a sus brazos. Se le veía débil, culpándose —como hacía siempre— de la suerte que pudiesen haber corrido los demás. Se le veía con necesidad de contención.

—Los mortífagos nos estaban esperando —explicó, con un deje de súplica en su voz—. Nos rodearon en cuanto levantamos el vuelo; sabían que iba a ser esta noche. Pero ignoro que les ha ocurrido a los demás. Nos persiguieron cuatro mortífagos y nos costó mucho librarnos de ellos. Y después nos alcanzó Voldemort.

Tanto su madre como ellas se quedaron pálidas ante esa mención.

Vodemort.

Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Tom Riddle.

Ginny cerró los ojos y espantó de su cabeza las tétricas imágenes que empezaban a formarse. Harry estaba bien. Eso era lo importante.

—Por suerte estás bien —dijo su madre, pronunciando en voz alta aquello que ambas estaban pensando y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ginny frunció los labios y deseó poder hacer lo mismo. Un abrazo de Harry era lo que más ansiaba en aquellos momentos.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

_Narrador: Ron Weasley_

_Escena: El beso de Ginny a Harry en el cumpleaños de este último. (Porque siempre me gustó saber lo que pensaba Ron al respecto de esta pareja…)_

_Pareja: Aparte de Harry y Ginny, se ve también Ron&Hermione. _

**2. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.**

—¿Puedes venir un momento, Harry?

Ron se detuvo en seco cuando la voz de Ginny se hizo hueco a través de las escaleras, y perplejo, observó como Harry obedecía sin réplica alguna a la súplica de su hermana.

No podía creerlo.

Solo cuando la mano de Hermione, suave pero firme, aprisionó su codo, el pelirrojo acertó a seguir caminando. Sintió los ojos de su perspicaz amiga clavados en su rostro y, aun sin verla directamente, adivinó la mirada preocupada y severa que esta le estaba lanzando.

—Tranquila, que no voy a irrumpir en la habitación para pegar a Harry, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —contestó ella con voz crispada—. Sé que serías incapaz de pegar a Harry.

Ron tenía sus dudas al respecto. Recordó el beso que su amigo le había dado a Ginny en la sala común y que había servido de espectáculo a todo Gryffindor, recordó que los TIMOS de su hermana pudieron ser mejores si Harry no hubiera interferido en sus horas de estudio, recordó todas las estúpidas y nobles razones por las que había terminado con ella, recordó las mañanas en las que Ginny bajaba a desayunar con aspecto de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche y recordó el día en el que entró en su habitación y la sorprendió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sí, definitivamente, Ron encontraba muchas razones para marcar con una nueva cicatriz la frente de Harry Potter.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Ronald?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ajeno totalmente a aquello que Hermione le hubiese dicho.

La muchacha volteó los ojos y adoptó una expresión impaciente, esa con la que a menudo solía mirarlos a Harry y a él, pero sacudió la cabeza y decidió no insistir en ello.

Justo en ese instante Ron fue consciente de la mano que ella aún tenía apoyada sobre su brazo. Tragó saliva, procurando que su gesto no pareciese demasiado alterado, y miró con disimulo los ojos castaños de Hermione. Estaban muy cerca de los suyos. Más cerca de lo que nunca hasta ahora habían estado. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo se había aproximado tanto que no lo había notado?

Tartamudeó algo que ni él mismo llegó a comprender, estando a punto de atragantarse con sus propias palabras. Se sintió estúpido, como si le hubiesen golpeado con una bludger en la cabeza.

_Piensa, Ron_…; se dijo. _¡Actúa!_

Pero era incapaz de hacer funcionar su cerebro con Hermione a tan pocos centímetros. Simplemente no se atrevía ni a respirar. Ella lo miraba expectante, con los ojos dilatados y los labios entreabiertos. También parecía tener dificultades para exhalar el aire.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos una milésima de segundo. El perfume fresco de Hermione impactó de lleno contra sus fosas nasales y nubló por completo el resto de sus sentidos. Mala idea, _¡mala idea!_

Recordó entonces el ejemplar de _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja _que escondía en su mesilla de noche. ¿Qué decía el libro respecto a situaciones así? Sudores, palpitaciones, burbujeo en el estómago… ¿existía algo que remediase aquellos síntomas?

Ronald suspiró.

Sabía lo que era necesario para avanzar en su relación con Hermione, pero no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Inconscientemente, sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo hacia su mejor amigo y su hermana. A ellos no les faltó nunca la valentía necesaria y, pese a todo lo que que él despotricase contra su noviazgo, lo cierto era que envidiaba enormemente lo que habían tenido. Lo que _aún_ tenían. Los envidiaba por no tener problemas en afrontar sus sentimientos y por haber hecho todo lo posible por sacarlos adelante. Los envidiaba por ser capaces de luchar por algo que creían imposible. Porque, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, Ginny estaba en esos momentos luchando fervientemente por tener cabida —fuese de la forma que fuese— en el futuro inmediato de Harry.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —exclamó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Hermione y rompiendo el embrujo en el que ambos habían estado atrapados instantes atrás.

Harry jamás dejaría que Ginny formase parte de su futuro inmediato. Era peligroso. Era una locura.

Empujó a Hermione y desanduvo el camino hasta la habitación de su hermana. Comprendía la decisión que había tomado Harry la primavera pasada e incluso la secundaba; cuanto más lejos estuviese Ginny de ellos y de los Horrocruxes, mucho mejor. Pero no iba a dejar que sufriese más de lo necesario y, estaba seguro de ello, lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo ella y su amigo en la habitación, únicamente serviría para incrementar ese sufrimiento.

Abrió la puerta sin detenerse a llamar y la imagen que se encontró lo dejó sin palabras durante más de dos segundos.

Se estaban besando.

_Estúpido_; se reclamó. ¿Acaso pensaba encontrarse con otra situación diferente?

_No pensaba que fuesen a parecer tan felices _—respondió su voz interior por él.

Porque, sin duda alguna, la imagen que tenía ante sí era de pura felicidad. Ginny lo agarraba por las mejillas y él tenía una mano sobre su cintura y la otra acariciando su larga melena pelirroja. Sonreían pese a tener los labios atrapados bajo los besos del otro. Encajaban.

De pronto la realidad hizo mella en Ron.

No era él el estúpido, pensó, sino ellos. Eran ellos los que en esos momentos parecían absorbidos por una realidad paralela.

Entonces repararon en su presencia y se separaron pegando un respingo, Ginny con las mejillas sonrosadas y Harry con algo parecido a la ira en sus ojos, ¿o sería vergüenza? Ron frunció el entrecejo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—Vaya —dijo con falso arrepentimiento—. Lo siento.

************

_Bueno, pues esta ha sido la segunda escena de esta cosa que estoy intentando escribir. Realmente no sé cómo me ha quedado, porque creo que me he embrollado un montón al escribirlo._

_Pero, en fin, este es el resultado final…_

_Si os gusta y me queréis dejar un Review, será genial :D _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Ojoloco ha muerto

_**Narrador**__: Ninphadora Tonks_

_**Escena:**__ Muerte de Ojoloco. _

_

* * *

  
_

**3. Ojoloco ha muerto.**

Aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cuando la escoba comenzó a descender sobre _La Madrigera_. Para Ninphadora — Tonks para los amigos— no había nada mejor que una buena pelea.

Le gustaba luchar. Había nacido para ello. Le gustaba la sensación que la euforia de la batalla producía en ella. Su torpeza natural desaparecía y todos sus movimientos se volvían ágiles. No pensaba, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo actuara por ella. Y muy pocas veces erraba en el blanco.

Derrapó al tocar suelo firme, provocando que tierra y guijarros salpicasen en todas las direcciones. Vislumbró a Remus antes incluso de frenar la escoba y todo su cuerpo se tambaleó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

—¡Remus!

No fue consciente de los cuatro pasos que tuvo que dar hasta llegar a él, ni tampoco hizo caso del suspiro de alivio que profirió Ron al encontrarse con una Hermione sana y salva. En esos momentos, Tonks solo era capaz de sentir una cosa: los brazos de Remus alrededor de su cintura.

—Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular —confesó, intentando aliviar la angustia que se palpaba en el ambiente. El pelirrojo enrojeció levemente y ella le añadió entusiasmo a su relato. El joven necesitaba una dosis de autoestima— Impresionante —continuó—. Le ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya sabéis que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba en vuelo…

Hermione la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, aún aferrada al cuello del muchacho.

—¿Eso has hecho?

—Siempre ese tono de sorpresa… —refunfuñó él, escondiendo su júbilo tras un leve reproche—. ¿Somos los últimos?

—No —respondió Ginny, y a Tonks no le pasó inadvertido la impaciencia de su voz—. Todavía estamos esperando a Bill y Fleur y Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a mamá y papá que estás bien, Ron.

Y corrió hacia el interior de la casa sin dar tiempo a los presentes de ver desaparecer su melena rojiza.

Intentó procesar la información que acababa de recibir, pero antes de poder preocuparse por cualquiera de los cuatro ausentes, las preguntas de su esposo la distrajeron.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué os ha retenido?

—Bellatrix, ni más ni menos —respondió ella, incapaz de ocultar parte del regocijo que le producía pelear con su tía—. Me odia tanto como a Harry; ha hecho todo lo posible por matarme. Ojalá la hubiera pillado, porque se la debo. Pero al menos herimos a Rodolphus. Luego fuimos a casa de la tía de Ron, pero se nos escapó el traslador; tía Muriel estaba muy preocupada por nosotros… Y a vosotros —preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia Harry, Hermione y Kingsley— ¿qué os ha ocurrido?

Los aludidos comenzaron a relatar su historia y Tonks se aferró a esos relatos con desesperación, intentando olvidar la sensación de frío que le producía la tardanza de los cuatro restantes. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Comenzó a dar paseos nerviosos por el patio trasero de La Madrigera, lanzando vistazos fugaces el cielo de vez en cuando. Ya no quedaba nada de esa euforia tan característica en ella. Ahora solo podía sentir miedo. ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo? Ninguno de ellos se merecía un mal final. Bill y Fleur, tan jóvenes y a punto de casarse; Ojoloco, tan desconfiado y fuerte; incluso Mundungus, con quien nadie simpatizaba, se había ganado un hueco en su palpitante corazón.

Ninphadora regresó al presente cuando Molly, que había aparecido sin que ella se diese cuenta, la tomó afectuosamente de las manos.

—Gracias por devolvernos a nuestros hijos.

—No digas tonterías, Molly —repuso Tonks, quien se sentía ya como parte importante de la familia Weasley.

Remus preguntó entonces por George, pero algo en el cielo había llamado la atención de la metamorfomaga. Se adelantó un par de pasos y observó con ojos escrutadores hacia la oscuridad de la noche. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Bill y Fleur, ilesos, descendieron a lomos de un gran thestral.

—¡Bill! ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!

Bill abrazó a su madre solo de pasada, miró a su padre y anunció:

—Ojoloco ha muerto.

Y entonces el mundo se le cayó encima a Ninphadora Tonks. Sintió las piernas desfallecer y se vio obligada a aferrarse con fuerza al brazo de Remus. Bill comenzó a explicar los detalles, pero ella había dejado de escuchar.

No le importaban las nimiedades de la batalla. Moody estaba muerto.

Su cerebro parecía incapaz de procesar aquella información. _Ojoloco no, Ojoloco no. _Él era fuerte, él tenía experiencia… ¿cómo era posible que hubiese muerto? ¿Qué esperanzas les quedaban a los demás entonces?

Los brazos suaves de Remus la guiaron hacia el interior de la casa y, sin saber cómo, se vio sentada en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones.

No pudo hacer nada cuando las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. Tampoco quería hacer nada para evitarlas. Si había alguien por quien merecía la pena llorar, ese era Alastor.

Una lágrima se desprendió de sus pestañas y rodó por su mejilla. Él fue su mentor, su maestro. Prácticamente todo lo que sabía era gracias a Ojoloco.

Se sirvió de un pañuelo para recoger la siguiente lágrima escurridiza. Era él quien la había protegido siempre, quien la defendía en el Ministerio cuando las cosas se ponían feas para ella o para Remus.

Otra lágrima más. Recordó sus bromas —escasas excepto cuando iban dirigidas a ella— y la manía que tenía de llamarla Ninphadora únicamente para provocar su rabia.

Una gota salada se coló por entre sus labios. Alastor era su amigo. Uno de los mejores que había tenido y que tendría jamás.

Un vaso de cristal voló entonces hasta sus manos y Tonks se obligó a levantar la vista. Todos parecían preparados para un brindis. Le pareció una idea estúpida e irrespetuosa, pero entonces recordó las costumbres del auror y cambió de parecer. Se sorbió la nariz y alzando su copa junto con el resto, se despidió de él:

—¡Por Ojoloco!

* * *

_Esta escena iría cronológicamente antes que la anterior que he publicado, pero como son independientes…. quizás no todas esté situadas en el lugar correcto. _

_Quería agradecer a __**alunaluna **__por sus dos comentarios, que por lo visto es la única interesada en los relatos… :( _

_Y ahora quería haceros una consulta. Una de las próximas escenas será la boda de Bill y Fleur con el ataque de los mortífagos, y no sé muy bien en que personaje basarme. ¿Hay alguno que os apetezca más que otro?_

_Reviews, por favor!!! :D _


	4. Mortífagos y Maldiciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blah, blah, blah… ya sabéis, todo ello es propiadad de una señora llamada J.K Rowling. _

_**Narrador**__: Fleur Delacour._

_**Escena:**__ Ataque a la Madriguera; boda de Bill y Fleur. _

_**N.A:**__ Se me ha ido mucho la pinza… No os asustéis si la cosa no os gusta porque no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar esta escena, y al final ha quedado este experimento tan raro. _

* * *

**4. Mortífagos y maldiciones. **

—El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

El _patronus_ de Kingsley dejó a todos los invitados con la boca abierta, incapaces de comprender la situación. El silenció se cernió sobre ellos helando su sangre, agarrotando sus músculos.

Los ojos de Bill se clavaron en los suyos con miedo y la estrechó más contra sí, como si con ese acercamiento pudiese protegerla del peligro. Fleur se perdió en su mirada y por un momento, por un ínfimo instante casi inexistente, se olvidó del desastre en el que se acababa de convertir su fiesta.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que el _patronus_ desapareció hasta que el primer grito de terror traspasó sus oídos, pero a partir de ese momento cundió el pánico entre todos los maldijo a todos y a cada uno de los mortífagos que habían tenido la osadía de arruinar su boda. ¡_Su boda_! ¡El día más feliz e importante que toda mujer debe tener!

—Vete a casa —susurró Bill en su oído.

Tardó un par de segundos en procesar la orden. Su frente se contrajo y adoptó una expresión severa. No.

Su recién estrenado marido adivinó sus intenciones sin necesidad de escucharlas en voz alta.

—Por favor, Fleur, desaparécete hasta casa.

—No.

Un rayo de luz pasó prácticamente rozándolos y se vieron obligados a inclinarse hacia el suelo.

La gente estaba histérica. La mitad de los invitados habían huido y la otra mitad de los que quedaban lanzaban maldiciones de manera desesperada. Era una locura. Había las mismas posibilidades de ser alcanzado por un hechizo de los aliados que por uno de los enemigos.

—¡Fleur! —gritó Bill, asiéndola con fuerza por los hombros e intentando razonar— ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Estoy _pgepagada paga_ esto! —intentó inútilmente soltarse de él— ¡He estado en situaciones _peogues_, te _guecuegdo_!

¿Es que acaso todos la tomaban por tonta e inútil? A veces sentía la necesidad de gritar que había sido una de las cuatro campeonas en el Torneo de los tres Magos. No por ser guapa y rubia tenía que ser más tonta que los demás. El cáliz no la hubiese elegido de no haber tenido cualidades para enfrentarse a las pruebas.

—¡Yo no podré concentrarme si sé que estás peleando contra estos mortífagos! —y con un tono suplicante—. Te necesito lejos de aquí.

Su mente estaba hilando una nueva réplica cuando una cabellera del color del fuego pasó a su lado y distrajo la atención de ambos. Bill masculló un taco y volvió a mirar hacia ella, utilizando esta vez un tono más apremiante.

—Coge a Ginny y llévatela contigo.

Y ante eso, Fleur ya no pudo objetarse más.

Bill debió ver la derrota en sus ojos, porque esbozó un amago de sonrisa y la atrajo nuevamente hasta su pecho, tomándola por la cintura y besándola con intensidad.

—Bill… —susurró, aún con sus labios sobre los del joven— _pog favog, pgométeme _que_ volvegás. _

Él sonrió de vuelta —Antes de lo que te imaginas.

Y sin más pérdida de tiempo, se soltó de su abrazo y se perdió entre el bullicio.

Fleur suspiró y corrió en busca de su cuñada. Conocía de sobra el carácter que se gastaba la pequeña de los Weasley y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de llevársela por las buenas. Quería demasiado a su familia y a Harry como para alejarse de la Madriguera en momentos como aquel.

Pero Fleur la quería demasiado a ella. Quería demasiado a cualquiera de aquellos pelirrojos obstinados que acababan de entrar a formar parte de su familia. Y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para mantenerlos a salvo.

—¡Fleur! ¡Fleur, _attendez_! —se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz aterrada de su padre. Se volteó y se topó de frente con él. Estaba pálido, aunque no le reprochaba por ello—. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_?

No había tiempo para explicaciones. Tenía que encontrar a Ginny y desaparecer del campo de batalla.

—¡Coge a _maman_ y a Gabrielle y _magchagos_! —le apremió— ¡Son _mogtífagos_!

El hombre abrió los ojos más de lo necesario y asintió, casi de forma autómata. Fleur no esperó más y reanudó su búsqueda. Parecía imposible encontrar a alguien entre tantas maldiciones y hechizos volando a su alrededor.

¡Malditos Mortífagos!

Cuando le pareció vislumbrar la pelirroja cabeza de la joven Weasley en el otro extremo del jardín, aceleró sus pasos y empujó a todo aquel que osó interponerse en su camino.

Llegó a su lado y la tomó suavemente por el brazo.

—Ginny, es _peligoso_, tenemos que _magchagnos_.

Pero la muchacha no reaccionó ante sus palabras. Miraba a su alrededor sin ver nada en realidad, buscando sin que sus ojos pareciesen capaces de enfocar algún punto en concreto. No dejaba de repetir su nombre con desesperación: _Harry_.

—¡Ginny, no! —Fleur la zarandeó, deseosa de hacerla reaccionar— ¡No digas su _nombgre_! ¡Ellos no deben _sabeg_ que está aquí!

Miró en torno a ellas con el pánico instalado en el azul de sus ojos, preocupada por si algún mortífago cercano las hubiese escuchado. Todo parecía estar en orden —bueno, en el orden en el que pueden estar las cosas en plena batalla.

No esperó más y, agarrando más fuerte el brazo de la niña, se desapareció junto con ella. Llegaron al Refugio y entonces la pequeña pelirroja reaccionó.

Observó el lugar con detenimiento, parpadeando de igual forma que si estuviese despertando de una terrible pesadilla, y su palidez se tornó roja cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! —gritó, dando rodeos sobre sí misma y pegándose leves golpes en la frente— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Harry!

—Ginny…. cálmate —pidió Fleur, con la voz ligeramente acongojada—. No podemos _volveg_ allá.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha reparó en ella. La miró directamente a los ojos, con una ira que Fleur jamás hubiese imaginado posible.

—¡TÚ! ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS TRAÍDO HASTA AQUÍ? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

—_Ega_ _peligoso_… Bill…

—¡NO NECESTO QUE TODOS ME PROTEJÁIS! ¡SÉ CUIDAR DE MÍ MISMA! —y sin darle tiempo a Fleur a que reaccionase, Ginny sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella— ¡Llévame de vuelta!

—¡No! ¡No podemos!

—¡LLÉVAME DE VUELTA!

Estaba histérica, desesperada. Poco le faltaba para echar chispas por las orejas. Fleur estuvo segura de que iba a hechizarla. ¿Cómo era eso que tan bien hacía ella? ¿_Mocomurciélagos_? Supo que estaba cerca de recibir el famoso maleficio.

Intentó mantener el rostro sereno y la voz rotunda.

—No. —repitió.

Y quizás se negó con demasiada firmeza, porque la muchacha se derrumbó, _literalmente_, y comenzó a sollozar hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Fleur intentó hacer memoria. Ni siquiera cuando aquel maldito hombre lobo atacó a Bill la había visto tan destruida. Ginny nunca se hundía; ella nunca la había visto llorar con tanta desesperación. Se le partió el alma al verla tan desvalida.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o decir para consolarla.

—Harry… tengo que… sa-saber que está bien —hipó, y Fleur no supo si se lo decía a ella o si hablaba para consigo misma—. Tenía que ver…verlo. Tenía que verlo antes de… antes de que… quizás por última vez. Quería… Y Ron y Hermione…

Y siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Fleur se acercó a ella y, algo temerosa aún, se arrodilló a su lado. Le posó una mano sobre la espalda e intentó reconfortarla con el contacto. Ginny tembló y sus sollozos se intensificaron. Mencionó también a su madre, a Bill, a los gemelos… Y, cogiendo a Fleur totalmente por sorpresa, se abrazó a su cintura y encerró la cabeza en su pecho.

Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras de consuelo. Nunca había consolado a nadie realmente, pero puso todo su empeño en no defraudar a su nueva _hermana_.

Le acarició el pelo y la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, con un poco más de confianza.

—Calma, Ginny… Todo _igá_ bien, ya lo _vegás_.

Y supo en ese momento que había hecho lo correcto al huir con Ginny de la fatídica fiesta. Fleur era de más ayuda allí, apoyando y comprendiendo a la pequeña Weasley, que batallando junto con la Orden en esa locura en la que había terminado convirtiéndose su boda.

* * *

_Por cierto, ¿hay alguna escena del último libro que os interesaría que saliese? ¿Algún personaje en concreto? Estoy abierta a sugerencias :P_

_Reviews?? Me haréis feiz! :)  
_


End file.
